rubyspears_g1_megatransformersfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaman
Megaman (メガマン, Megaman), also known as Mega in his original form, battle the mad scientist Dr. Wily and his ever-growing army of robots, and stop them from taking over Earth by using their own special abilities against them. Utilizing his special Mega Buster arm cannon, and his ability to copy a defeated robot's Special Weapon, Megaman must travel the world and traverse harsh environments in order to bring Wily's menace to an end. With the help of his creator Dr. Light and his assorted robotic companions, Megaman's eventual goal is to one day achieve "everlasting peace". Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: James Corlett (English), Not Known (Japanese) Outside of his armor Megaman looks and acts more like a teenager than a kid with spikey hair, the color of which varies between games. His armor however resembles that of most other Robot Masters in that it's a skin-tight bodysuit with large rounded coverings on the lower arms and legs, and typical 'superhero briefs'. Megaman's primary color is cyan with a blue 'trim' (his arms, legs, helmet and 'briefs'). His helmet has a raised cyan square in the forehead and a light blue ridge running straight back from the square. His helmet also features round grey sections with red in the center over his ears, likely his receivers. Something unique to Rock alone amongst his future and alternate counterparts, is that he's the only Megaman with blue eyes, while most of the others have green ones (or brown in the case of Geo from Star Force Prime series and red in the case of Copy X). Gallery Personality Megaman's personality seems to stem from his creator, Dr. Light, whose intention may have been to design Rock based on his own interpretation of a real boy as if it were his very own son. Rock, who would later be upgraded into The Super Fighting Robot known as Megaman, demonstrates a wide range of emotions, similar to that of a prepubescent boy, not typical of other robots, thus making him unique. Megaman's primarily extremely courageous and just, choosing to become Megaman and face the threat Wily posed because he wanted to help and do the right thing. This said he's also a pacifist and he always tried to find an alternative to violence. This trait was also, to a degree, it was shown where he questioned Bass as to why they must fight. Along with these traits he's also kind, generous and polite. However Wily's frequent false repentances have become a constant frustration to Megaman who appears to developing less patience with him, something that came to a head in the course of where he contemplated killing him, though ultimately decided against it. He further pointed out Wily's previous false repentances, showing his diminishing patience, however he nonetheless assists him when he becomes ill. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Bumblebee **Ironhide **Jazz **Warpath *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl **Sludge **Slug *other Autobots Family *Roll (sister) *Thomas Light (creator) *Megaman X (future counterpart) Neutral *Protoman Rivals Enemies *Decepticons *Scraplets *Dr. Wily Weapons & Abilites Megaman appears to possess superhuman speed, strength, reflexes, and durability which is exhibited in most of the series. Mega Buster - His most noticeable ability, a powerful plasma firing "Arm Canon" and the evantaul successor to the Atomic Fire. * Mega Arm - Detaching jet boosted arm with grabbing abilities a successor to Hard Knuckle. * Magnet Beam - Creates temporary metal platforms. * Mega Ball - Drops a ball to kick at Enemies. * Slide - A tacticle move used for speed, dodging and at times attacking. * Shoryuken - Also known as Mega-Upper, a powerful focused uppercut. * Weapon Copy System - Due to his old job of learning how to use any machine or tool simply by examining it—in the form of touching a Robot, or, subsequently, destroying one, he duplicates their core Life Energy, gaining their Special Weapon. *Megaman has also exhibited the ability to teleport, though usually into or out of a level during gameplay, as a streak of light colored the same as the character. Weaknesses While Megaman has no special weaknesses, certain environment-related traps can cause him to explode. For example, two distinct types of spike traps can automatically kill Megaman. The first type are constructed of spikes sharpened at the molecular level, and therefore able to instantly penetrate any material. The second type are spikes charged with massive quantities of energy and that instantly impart the entirety of that energy to anything that touches them. Both trap types are extremely expensive to produce. Regardless, Megaman can protect himself from either trap type by equipping Shock Guard barriers. Spikes outside of these types merely inflict damage, rather than instant destruction. Also, lava/magma can sometimes cause Megaman to explode. However, in some cases (such as projectiles), magma will only harm Megaman. In the original series, Megaman may have been designed to fit in with the weakness order, as he takes 10 units of damage from both the Ice Slasher and Thunder Beam. Mega Man takes far less damage from these weapons. History Megaman, came into existence due to the following timeline of events. In the fictional and futuristic year 200X, the robotics expert Dr. Light worked to create a humanoid robot. This robot would demonstrate an advanced artificial intelligence program that would allow it to make decisions based on vague commands and directions. Before Dr. Light ever constructed what would eventually become Mega Man, he first designed the robot known as "Protoman" which similar to his name was designed as a prototype of his future creations. Dr. Light's achievement greatly exceeded his expectations, however, he found a critical problem on Proto Man's power reactor. He made plans to modify and repair him, but the robot ran away, fearing that he would lose his identity and become like a different person. After the disappearance of Proto Man, Dr. Light decided to create another robot. He created two robots siblings around the same time to work as a pair. These robots were called "Mega" and "Roll". Rock was created as Dr. Light's lab assistant, and his "sister", Roll, was designed for housekeeping. With the success of these two test-type robots, Light designed and built six industrial robots, mainly to be used in the construction and maintenance of public works. These robots were Cut Man, a timber felling robot; Gutsman, a construction robot; Iceman, a robot designed for exploration in extreme freezing temperatures; Blasterman, a land reclamation robot; Torchman, designed for waste management; and Elecman, designed to oversee and control atomic energy power plants. (G1 Mega-Transformers Powered Up introduced two more Robot Masters: Timeman and Oilman.) Each of these robots had full use of a human-like intelligence and reasoning potential. However, little did Dr. Light know that all of these robots, including the missing Protoman, would later serve as the key to unlocking Mega's destiny. Synopsis Trivia Category:Robot Masters Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Light Numbers Category:Special Weapons Users